The weirdness of a supposedly 13th birthday
by ToS Fan
Summary: The group is throwing Presea a surprise "13th" b-day party. But, Genis didn't know anything about it and now has to stress over the perfect gift for her. (please review!)


The wierdness of a supposedly 13th birthday

Out side in the area between Ozette and Altessa's house

**Genis**: What do you think you're doing?

**Lloyd**: I'm looking for a rock.

**Genis**: sighs What for? Do you need it to throw at Zelos again?

**Lloyd**: No. smiles evilishly What makes you think that?

**Genis**: Wow. That's a stupid question.

**Lloyd**: Nah. Anyway, I'm finding a rock so I can pass it off as an ax sharpener.

**Genis**: You want to learn how to use an ax now? Boy Lloyd, does seeing Presea use an ax make you feel insecure about your masculinity?

**Lloyd**: whispers How did he know end whisper Of course not. Didn't Zelos tell you? We're throwing Presea a surprise thirteen birthday party. Regal just took her out to go cut some wood.

**Genis**: What?! Stupid pig! He didn't tell my anything! Great, I have just one day to find a present.

**Lloyd**: Who said you only have one day. Its starting in three hours.

**Genis**: Presea and Regal are going to cut wood for three hours?

**Lloyd**: Of course not. They'll burning wood in the process.

out side in the area between Ozette and Altessa's house although they are closer to Ozette

**Genis**: Hi Raine. Hi Sheena. Um... what are you going?

**Raine**: Well, we're writing all up all the party plans and writing up all the people that are coming.

**Sheena**: So, is Kratos and Yuan coming?

**Raine**: Well, yea. I told them that'll lecture them if they didn't.

**Sheena**: gasp did you have to go that low?

**Raine**: Shut up. Anyway Genis. You better go find a present for Presea.

**Genis**: Well... um... what would you get her Raine?

**Raine**: Hmm... I'm getting her a book that tells of the history of Ozette. Although, that is what I'm getting her. Don't go stealing my idea!

**Sheena**: I'm getting her a specially hand crafted doll from Mizuho. Its really pretty, I asked that it should be made to look like Alicia. Buuut... i have to keep it away from Regal... I mean, what if he kidnapped it, you know?

**Genis**: Uh... riiiight... thanks guys -

**Raine and Sheena**: Girls!

**Genis**: Oh sorry. Girls.

At Altessa's house in front of his window

**Genis**: Zelos! What are you doing?

**Zelos**: Oh... I'm spying on Tabatha. Is that a problem you little twerp?

**Genis**: Uh... whatever. Anyway, do you have any idea on what I should give to Presea?

**Zelos**: How should I know!

**Genis**: Well, what are you getting her?

**Zelos**: Isn't it obvious? The best present around!

**Genis**: And... what would that be?

**Zelos**: ME!!!!!!

**Genis**: sweat drop

Right outside Ozette and a little to the left

**Colette**: Hi Genis! Look! I'm almost done with my present!

**Genis**: Wow! It's so pretty! Um... what is it?

**Colette**: Well, its suppose to be a bracelet but it turned out to look like a cd!

**Genis**: Um.. whats that hold on the side?

**Colette**: Well, I accidently slipped while this was drying so...

**Genis**: sweat drop

In front of Presea's house near the tree to the right doing decorations

**Genis**: Kratos, Yuan, save me!

**Kratos**: What is it?

**Genis**: I need to give Presea a present, but I don't know what to give her!

**Kratos**: Well, try thinking about what she likes.

**Genis**: sighs Do you know how hard it is?

**Kratos**: I see..

**Genis**: Well, what are you going to give her?

**Kratos**: Well, a ribbon that Anna made for Lloyd.

**Genis**: But... Lloyd's a guy.

**Kratos**: True, but there may have been a possibility -

**Genis**: Augh. I don't wanna know. How about you Yuan?

**Yuan**: Um... well.... uh... I'm giving her a special device developed by the Renegades. Its going to help her store all of her memories so they won't be lost.

**Genis**: You guys have such great gifts but I don't have anything. pouts

**Yuan**: Well... if you're really desperate, I have something that you could give her.

**Genis**: Really? What is it?

**Yuan**: Its an old friendship bracelet that I received.

**Genis**: No I can't take it... hm... that gave me an idea... thanks guys!

at the time of Presea's surprise party at Presea's House in Ozette

**Everyone except Presea**: Happy supposedly 13th birthday Presea!

**Presea**: Impressive. You guys.... did not have to do this for me.

**Regal**: Don't you like it?

**Presea**: Of course. So...

**Colette**: So what?

**Presea**: Where are my presents?

**Lloyd**: Oo... Oo.... me first! Here Presea! handed over the rock

**Presea**: Um... what is this?

**Lloyd**: well, it's an ax sharpener of course.

**Presea**: Hmm... looks like a 1-hour-before-the-party-and-I-have-no-idea gift, but I love it Lloyd. I... guess....

**Colette**: I'm next!

**Presea**: A.... coat hanger?

**Colette**: Well... hmm... wow... it does look like a coat hanger. Well, its suppose to be a bracelet but at least you have a place to put your coat!

**Presea**: sweat drop

After everyone has given their present except for Genis who waited to be last

**Genis**: Here Presea.

**Presea**: What is this?

**Genis**: Its a friendship ring. I'm sorry if it looks a little... weird... blushes

**Presea**: Wow genis! Is this made from the sacred wood?!

**Genis**: Umm... yea....

**Presea**: I LOVE IT!!

**Genis**: Really?

**Presea**: Uh huh. Now we can always be friends.

**Yuan**: ahem don't forget -

**Genis**: I know, I know. Yuan gave me the idea with his brilliant mind.

**Yuan**: Thank you.


End file.
